Good Boy, Mi Corazon
by BooksNotBoys
Summary: Lance pushes Shiro's limits a little, but Shiro loves him anyway. He is, after all, a good boy when he needs to be. [Part 5 of "Funky Space Lube." Can be read alone.]


**IDK what this is, I just really like Shance. No betas, we die like men!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Shiro was not a jealous man, but sometimes, Lance liked to push him to his limits.

Really, he hadn't done it on purpose - or Shiro liked to think so. They'd been on a diplomatic mission, attending a small gala of sorts. They were being thanked for recently freeing the planet from the Galra, and Shiro had found himself surrounded by male and female aliens alike, praising his leadership… and his physique. He'd taken the praise but made it subtly clear that his heart was taken. They were disappointed, but respectful. Shiro had quickly glanced around the room, looking for said owner of his heart, and found him in the corner, talking to a handsome blue alien. Lance said something, and the alien laughed, putting his hand on Lance's arm. Shiro hadn't thought anything of it at the time. Lance just had the type of personality you gravitated toward, whether you wanted to or not. As the gala wore on however, Shiro couldn't help but notice that the blue alien stuck to Lance like glue, and he just _kept touching him._ It didn't help that Lance _touched him back._ By the time it was over, Shiro was ready to grab Lance and screw him into the mattress. And he made that fact apparent to Lance the moment they were alone in Shiro's bedroom.

Shiro had wasted no time. Pressing Lance against the wall, he ground against him, whispering filthy, dirty insults in his ear. Lance had only egged him on, and before he knew it, he was on all fours, ass up in the air as Shiro held him down and rubbed around his prostate. Any time he got close, Shiro stopped, edging him until he cried for it. His want to gently punish Lance and his need to care for him clashed violently, and he ultimately let Lance cum. The night was young, though. He would get one good fuck out of him.

He sat back, looking at the marks he'd sucked into Lance's skin. None of them would be visible, but he would _know,_ and that was enough.

"Sh-Shiro-"

"What's your color, baby?"

"Oh, green, so green."

"Good. Now shut up."

Lance whimpered, but said nothing else. Shiro rubbed his erection along the crack of Lance's ass, the slide made easy by lube from the first round. Reaching up, he grabbed Lance's hair in his fist. Lance keened, thrusting back against Shiro. Shiro chuckled darkly to himself.

"God, you're such an amazing little slut, Lance. I just made you cum and you still want it, don't you?"

Lance moaned, wiggling his ass, and Shiro chuckled breathlessly. He stuck his fingers back into Lance, just watching as the younger boy fucked himself on them. He removed them, and Lance whined loudly. Still, he said nothing else.

"Listen carefully. You don't come until I do. If you come before me, I'm not going to touch you for a month. And I know how much you love my hands." He squeezed Lance's ass hard, and Lance jolted, melting into the mattress with a soft moan. "Do you think you can handle the good lube, baby?"

Lance nodded, and Shiro picked up the bottle, pouring the lube over his fingers and sliding them back in, the filthy squelch going straight to his cock. Lance pushed back on the fingers, but Shiro didn't give him a chance to move much, pulling them out and waiting, sitting back on his calves. He could sense when the lube kicked in - Lance began to shake, burying his face in the sheets and screaming in frustration. "Please, Shiro, please, please!"

"Please what, _mi corazon_?" Shiro murmured, and the sound Lance made in response was positively sinful. "Talk to me."

"Please, fuck me!"

"You want my cock? How much?"

"So, so much, want it so bad, want you to fuck me, bite me, make me scream, want everyone to know I'm yours…!" Lance babbled like his life depended on it, and _oh_ , did Shiro consider showing him mercy. For just a moment, at least.

"Color?" he asked.

"Green, _please._ "

He pulled up Lance's hips, pushing in in one fluid thrust. Lance cried out, but didn't move. Shiro pulled out and thrusted back in, slowly, teasing. Lance tried to move his hips, tried to get Shiro to go faster, but Shiro held him in place, rolling his body in long, slow waves. "You're so good for me, _mi_ _corazon_ , so good. I didn't even have to tie you up, that's how good you are for me." He picked up the pace, panting into Lance's neck. He dragged his tongue across Lance's shoulder, nipping at the skin but not quite biting - not yet. The sound of skin slapping against ski was driving him insane.

" _Shiro!"_

"Almost, baby, almost, so good for me." Shiro could feel his orgasm creeping up on him, his thrusts getting sloppy. "Oh fuck, Lance, you feel so good, so perfect, so tight."

A couple more thrusts, and Shiro was coming. He spread his legs wider to balance before leaning forward, stroking Lance's cock and biting him, hard, using his other hand to yank at Lance's hair once more. He hummed in contentment when Lance came, shouting loud enough that he was certain any of the other paladins would hear if they walked by the door. He let go of Lance's hair, keeping himself inside of Lance's body. Lance slumped forward, chest heaving.

Shiro's arousal faded, shifting to concern. "Baby?"

" 'M okay, just... just give me a sec." Lance closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath. He reached up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, no. It was good."

Shiro slowly pulled out, helping Lance lie on his side. Pressing a kiss to his shoulder, he went into the en suite bathroom, thanking whatever Gods existed that Coran's grandfather thought to put them in. He ran a hot bath, adding in a lavender scented bubble bath Lance had given him. When it was ready, he went back in the room and got his boyfriend, carrying him in and lowering them both into the tub. Lance sighed, sinking down. Shiro pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"You did so well for me, Lance You're such a good boy for me." Shiro ran his hands up and down Lance's arms, whispering praise in his ears. God, he loved the blue paladin so much. "You're so obedient, I love it when you listen to me. Such a good boy."

Lance seemed to glow under the praise, and he shifted until he was straddling Shiro's lap, kissing him. Shiro melted into it, gasping when he felt Lance rub against his cock. He grunted.

"Lance. No."

"Please?"

"No."

Lance huffed, putting his head on Shiro's shoulder. "I'm still horny." He ground down gently. "And I can tell you are, too."

Shiro pressed a soft kiss to Lance's cheek, running his fingers up his sides. Lance was always trying to push Shiro's limits, and his own. They'd had rough sex a couple of times before, but rough, _jealous sex_ was rare, and they almost never went more than once. Sex with Lance was a reward to Shiro - he didn't like bringing pain into the bedroom when they experienced so much of it in the battlefield, but he knew Lance didn't see it the same way (they'd talked about it before.) He liked controlled pain, pain that stopped when he wanted it to, pain calibrated to a certain degree. This was the first time Shiro had indulged him so far, but he wasn't sure he could go further.

Lance tapped his forehead. "Where'd you go?"

"Was just thinking. Don't want to hurt you, but I know you like it."

Lance chuckled, kissing him softly. "Fuck me slow and you won't have anything to worry about. I'm a big boy, I can handle it." He lined Shiro's cock up with his entrance, sinking down on it. Shiro inhaled sharply, holding his breath.

" _Fuck_." Lance whispered, rocking slowly. Shiro exhaled, putting his hands on Lance's waist and rolling his hips as best he could without sliding down in the tub. "Love you."

"Love you, too, _mi corazon_." Shiro sighed, and Lance whimpered, hips still moving. He was probably regretting teaching Shiro any Spanish now. The black paladin reached up with his human hand, stroking Lance's cock in time with the movement of his hips. "You're such a good boy for me, love watching you fuck yourself on my cock. Fuck, _mi amado_ , I love you so much."

Lance's orgasm was sudden, starling Shiro as he clenched down, crying out as he came. Shiro's own orgasm rolled over him like a sudden wave, and he groaned low as he came as well.

He smiled dopely at Lance as he came down, overcome by a sudden rush of affection. He pulled the blue paladin's head down, kissing him, running the thumb of his metal arm against the skin of Lance's hip. Silently, he washed them up, cleaning Lance out before draining the tub and standing them up to rinse off in the shower. He wrapped them in towels and carried Lance into the bedroom, gently putting him on the desk while he found something for him to wear. He handed him a pair of boxers, only slightly too big, and a black T-shirt he'd picked up during a space mall trip. For himself, he put on just a pair or boxers before quickly throwing off the blanket they'd out down to protect the sheets. He turned back to Lance, eyes widening. The shirt hung off his shoulders, stopping just at his hips. The bite mark was visible on his neck, along with a few hickies. He looked deliciously wrecked, and Shiro felt his cock stir once more, but he pushed the feeling down. Lance blinked at him.

"What?"

Shiro picked him up and dumped him onto the bed, crawling over him. "You look so fuckable in this shirt. It drives me crazy." He kissed him before flopping onto his back. Lance snuggled into his side, and Shiro was ready to drift off to sleep.

At least, until he felt fingers at the waistband of his boxers.

"L-Lance!"

"What?" the blue paladin circled his fingers around Shiro's clothed cock. Shrio grabbed his wrist.

"We just got out of the tub."

"You only came twice. You made me cum three times. That's not fair." He grabbed Shiro's dick through his boxers, and Shiro hissed. He _was_ still horny, but he really wanted to stay clean.

As if reading his mind, Lance whispered, "I'll clean you up when we're done, the way you do for me. Let me take care of you, too. Let me be your good boy, pretty please?"

Shiro pulled Lance into a searing kiss, hips rolling into his hand. Lance helped him tug his boxers down before rolling over to grab something from the bedside table. He rolled back over, gripping Shiro's erection with a wet - no, _lubed_ \- hand. Shiro thrusted into the grip, only slightly amazed at their hormones. Two orgams wasn't too rare for either him or Lance, but three? Lance twisted his wrist, and Shiro couldn't think any further. His cock started to warm and his eyes flew open when he realized what lube Lance had chosen to use on him. "Oh, fuck, Lance…"

"Sshh, just feel it. I've got you."

Shiro craned his neck to bury his face in Lance's hair as his thrusts grew faster. He was going to die, he knew it, Lance was trying to kill him. "I'm n-not even sure if this counts as you being a good boy." Shiro grunted. Lance only chuckled, speeding up his hand. Just when he thought he was going to come, Lance stopped. "H-Hey!"

Lance crawled down Shiro's lap, taking him in his mouth, and yeah, he was definitely going to die. Death by blowjob. There were worse ways to go, Shiro supposed, but with a strong suck, all thought was once again wiped from his mind as he came. Lance swallowed it all, letting Shiro's cock out with a wet pop. Licking his lips, he crawled back up, sprawling over Shiro. Shiro kissed the top of his head, pulling his boxers back up.

"That lube tastes like fruit." Lance muttered. "My mouth is all tingling now."

Shiro laughed, wrapping his arms around the blue paladin. "Go to sleep, mi corazon. You're going to feel all of this in the morning."

Lance succumbed to sleep in an instant, but Shiro lie awake a little longer, letting Lance's warmth ground him as his thoughts ran. Maybe they could do something a little more rough in bed. He was such a good boy, he deserved to be indulged every once in a while. Satisfied, Shiro let himself fall asleep, wrapped around the love of his life.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it, don't forget to review!**


End file.
